The goal of the Technology Development Core is to expand the high quality in situ hybridization (ISH) expression dataset that is presently available through the GEISHA (gallus expression in situ hybridization analysis) database and user interface, and to integrate GEISHA data into AviPort. GEISHA is an established community resource for chicken embryo, providing ISH gene expression information and associated genomic metadata through in house ISH screens, literature curation and acquisition of expression data from other research laboratories. In recent years, the GEISHA project has generated a high quality dataset of 50,000 whole mount ISH images and associated metadata for approximately 3,200 developmentally regulated genes. With the focus of much biomedically related avian research on the molecular regulation of development and direct experimental analysis, high quality ISH information is of particularly high value to the avian research community. Though in past years GEISHA has been a stand-alone resource, going forward GEISHA will be integrated into AviPort High throughput ISH screens will continue to be conducted as this data has been voted the highest priority, after high quality genomes, for the avian research community. Additional ISH information will be curated from the literature and acquired from other researchers. In collaboration with the Curation Core, a chicken anatomical ontology will be created and used to annotate ISH chicken embryo images.